To Get Them Together Two
by RyokoUri
Summary: After being successful on their last mission, Ryoko and Naomi, two valiant fangirls, have decide to start a new quest. To get Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski together. Sequel to the unfinished TTGT. T for language and junk. Russiamerica.


**AN: I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FIRST ONE! I'LL FINISH IT SOMEDAY, I'M JUST NOT IN AN ACE ATTORNEY MOOOOOOOOOOD!**

**Anyways, this a slightly crazy Russiamerica fic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

After their previous accomplishments in the previous fan fiction, the dimension traveling scientist, Ryoko and Naomi had fixed up their dimension traveling watches and were ready for a new quest… but what?

"Today we'd like to state that Phoenix and Edgeworth are officially a couple." Naomi started the press conference. Like their previous one it was bound to be short and simple.

The audience who actually knew the game cheered loudly.

"Our next quest is that of a nation nature." Ryoko continued. Naomi nodded.

"We updated the watches just for this." She bounced off of her friend's words. This time they're be no blur when they first entered the new dimension… hopefully.

Some random chick raised her hands.

"What fandom are you traveling to?" She asked excitedly. The scientists sighed, of course they didn't want to know about the totally awesome shit the watches could do, no, they just wanted their yaoi satisfied.

"It's Hetalia." Ryoko replied. She really wanted to gloat about her achievements but would never get the chance now! The crowd mumbled and many fan girl hands were raised. Naomi pointed to a lanky girl in a fall furisode.

"Summer Wellbloom from Bishie Post; Is the pairing Germany and Italy?" She asked.

"No, but nice guess…" Naomi paused. "Actually no that was a terrible guess."

More hands were raised.

"Listen, Listen, let's just tell you the pairing before we get terribly match up pairings like… France and… well, anyone." Naomi sighed and Ryoko nodded.

"It's my favorite character, America!" Ryoko smiled and extended her left arm. The crowd was excited at the number of possibilities it could be!

"And my favorite character, Russia!" Naomi cheered, extending her right arm. Half of the crowd cheered while the other half groaned.

"AMERICA AND ENGLAND."

"RUSSIA AND CHINA!"

"AMERICA AND HAMBURGER MONSTER!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Ryoko screeched at them. "We made this decision because we felt it was best."

"This shit will be cannon and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Naomi yelled.

The anti-Russiamericans moaned. However the just and righteous people cheered as the scientist duo pressed a button on their watches.

The world around them became blurred. They felt like they were falling, that's probably because they were.

When they landed, their asses hit some hardwood floors. Everything was still blurry and they couldn't see anything but smudges.

"GRAH!" Ryoko cursed. "I thought we fixed this glitch last time!"

"I know! It's got to be one of the most annoying!" Naomi grumbled as their vision came into focus.

They were sitting on a kitchen floor facing a bar table. They two exchanged holy shits.

Because on that bar there was cereal. Eating that cereal was a man. Not just any man. But a certain blond haired blue eyed man. Alfred looked at them sleepily.

"I must be still asleep." He grumbled.

"HE SPOKE!" Ryoko yelled.

"HE DID INDEED SPEAK!" Naomi yelled back.

"Yes, I definitely need some sleep." America got up to dump out his cereal and go back to sleep.

"Wait, America!" Ryoko blurted. "We desperately need your help!"

He turned around to the teenage girls.

He eyes sparkled, they sparkled at the chance! THE CHANCE TO BE A HERO!

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**Our heroes try to convince a hero to be their hero! Not nearly as confusing as it sounds! But will a reluctant America reject their pretty proposal?**

**"IT'LL HELP THE ECONOMY!"**

**"Russia! I hate that guy!"**

**"Millions of fan girls are counting on us!"**

**"I… can't let down my fellow Americans?"**

**Next time on:**

**Ryoko and Naomi: To get them together two!**


End file.
